


Winchester Sandwich [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, POV First Person, Pie, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My work week was over, so I enjoyed a few (too may) drinks after work. Didn't plan on being jumped by a vampire, but being jumped by the Winchester boys after made it totally worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchester Sandwich [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CakeGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeGeek/gifts).



**Title:** Winchester Sandwhich

**Fandom** :Supernatural

**Author** :deannathegeek

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing** :Sam/Dean/Reader

**Rating** : Explicit

**Length** :18:40

**Summary** :

My work week was over, so I enjoyed a few (too may) drinks after work. Didn't plan on being jumped by a vampire, but being jumped by the Winchester boys after made it totally worth it.

The original work can be found [ Here](archiveofourown.org/works/7616095)

Right click to Download [ Here](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/Author_deannathegeek/Litra%20-%20Winchester%20Sandwhich.mp3)


End file.
